1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a universal press to process and/or for the application of small items.
In particular, this invention refers to a universal press capable of performing numerous operations, such as for example, stamping, drilling, die-punching, button-holing, riveting and similar operations, using a unique base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presses to perform the above mentioned operations are well known and available commercially. However, the known presses have several drawbacks and limitations mainly due to the fact that they were exclusively designed for manual operation. In addition, in the known presses the relative positioning between the fixed tool and the moving tool can not be achieved in a rationally satisfactory manner and in any case is difficult to achieve.
The exclusively manual service of the known presses frequently limits their compatibility in the operative cycle, as well as adding to the difficulties of the relative positioning between the fixed tool and the moving tool. These draw-backs increase the processing costs, as well as the production costs of the presses themselves.